UCW Edge Of The Blade 2020
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third UCW PPV of the decade and last one before Eternal Glory 5.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_Edge Of The Blade!_

* * *

We're at the Daily's Place in Jacksonville, Florida. Everything is decorated with swords, barbwired chains, and things like that. The audience is cheering loudly as pyro are getting shot in the air.

"We're live from the Daily's Place in Jacksonville, Florida, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, and this is UCW Edge Of The Blade!"

"The final pay-per-view before our greatest event of the year, Eternal Glory, Joey!" Bobby said. "It's gonna be its fifth edition! Man, I feel like it was yesterday that we commented our first UCW show together!"

"Indeed. But for now, it's Edge Of The Blade, and we have a great-looking match card for tonight! And we're gonna kick it off with a good triple threat match!"

**(Blood and Sweat)**

"The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Santa Clara, Cuba, JAVIER CASTRO!"

The crowd booed the former military veteran who entered the ring, removed his black shirt, and kissed his necklace before waiting for his opponent.

**(Motivation)**

"And his opponent, from the Lands of Samoa, LANUOLA!"

The tall woman came out to cheers as she got into the ring and lifted her hand in the air.

**(Centuries)**

"And their opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn received a massive ovation as he calmly walked out and toward the ring. Once inside, he removed his cape and glanced at his two opponents as the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

All three opponents glared at each other for a moment before Javier attempted to hit Lanuola with a Bicycle Kick which she dodged and went for a Roundhouse Kick at Brooklyn who ducked and went for a Sucker Punch at Javier who also ducked.

Javier kicked Brooklyn in the guts and tossed him toward Lanuola in a corner who knocked him down with a stomp counter, knocking him out of the ring. Afterwards, Javier and her started trading blows with tha tall girl getting the upper hand and Irish Whipping the war veteran in the ropes for a back elbow knockdown.

Brooklyn then came back in the ring and ducked a clotheslines from Lanuola before slipping on the mat, leapfrogging her, and stopping her with an elbow strike to the face. Javier then charged for a clothesline which Brooklyn dodged and grabbed Javier's arm, twisting it down, and stomping on it to make him scream in pain.

As Brooklyn grabbed Javier's hand to twist his fingers, LAnuola clotheslined both of them down and tossed Javier out of the ring so that she could take care of Brooklyn. The tall girl grabbed Brooklyn and lifted him up ina suplex position before dropping him stomach-first on a top rope, making him fall outside.

Lanuola took a moment to pause for the crowd before going for a Step-up Top Con Hilo on Javier which Brooklyn interrupted with a Sucker Punch from the apron. Brooklyn then jumped on Javier with a Cannonball before getting inside and twisting Lanuola's fingers.

He then attempted to hit a Butterfly Bomb which Lanuola countered with a back body drop before lifting him for a Razor's Edge. However, Javier came back in the ring and charged into her with a Running Crossbody before she could hit the move.

Brooklyn then charged at Javier who caught him with a Michinoku Driver on top of Lanuola and then pinned him.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Javier grabbed Brooklyn who fought him back off with blows and chops until he was backed off in a corner. Lanuola then attempted to charge into Brooklyn, but he moved out of the way, making her accidentally hit Javier with a Body Avalanche in the corner.

Brooklyn then caught Lanuola from behind witha German Suplex before hitting a Step-up Enzuigiri to Javier's head in the corner. As Lanuola grabbed him by the throat for a Chokeslam, Brooklyn countered it into an Armbar submission hold.

Lanuola struggled for a bit, but managed to lift Brooklyn for a Powerbomb that him let go. After this, Javier came to hit Lanuola and the two started trading blows with the tall girl getting the upper hand and hitting the war veteran with knee strikes.

Brooklyn soon joined in the fray by giving chops to his two opponents' chests. He then kicked Javier in the guts and Roundhouse Kicked Lanuola's head before giving knee strikes to Javier's head.

However, as the two men fought, Lanuola got on a second turnbuckle and jumped on them both with a Diving Crossbody and then grabbed Brooklyn to apply a Falcon Arrow Suplex landing on Javier and then pinned the war veteran.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lanuola immediately grabbed Brooklyn by the throat to hit a Sitting Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, Lanuola tossed Brooklyn out of the ring and followed to apply a Chokeslam on the steel steps of all place, making him hold his back in pain. As she turned around, Lanuola got surprised by Javier with a Suicide Dive.

He then placed Lanuola against the security barricade and hit a Spear through it, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!" After this, both participants got back in the ring and Lanuola surprised Javier with a Discuss Roundhouse Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lanuola clotheslined Javier out of the ring and jumped into him with a Step-up Top Con Hilo before they started fighting off. As they were doing so, Brooklyn suddenly jumped on a second turnbuckle and jumped out on them with a Diving Moonsault.

After resting outside for a while, Brooklyn brought Lanuola back in the ring where the two started trading weak blows. Eventually, Brooklyn got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to be hit by a clothesline that made him flip.

After this, the tall girl attempted another Chokeslam which Brooklyn countered into an armbar submission hold again. Before Lanuola could tap out, Javier jumped on Brooklyn from a top turnbuckle with a Diving Senton and then lifted Lanuola for a One-handed Electric Chair Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Brooklyn jumped in time to break the pin. Javier angrily punched Brooklyn and puleld him in a corner before grabbing Lanuola and making her sit down with him. He then charged into them with a Cannonball before pinning them both.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Javier lifted Brooklyn in a sitting position ona top turnbuckle and Brooklyn twisted his fingers to push him back. However, Lanuola then came to hit him with a Discuss Roundhouse Kick to the head before climbing and hitting a Super Hurricanrana. She then hit another Discuss Roundhouse Kick to his head before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Javier jumped in to break the pin. Lanuola lifted Javier for a Razor's Edge which he escaped and dropkicked the tall girl out of the ring. Then, as he turned around, Brooklyn kicked him in the guts to hit hi Bitter End followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn raised his hands in victory and gave a smug smile at Lanuola who glared at him from the outside.

"Geez! What a match! That was the first of the night and there's already been a mess around the ring!" Joey exclaimed.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Lanuola and Brooklyn after this match!" Bobby added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the dead...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

**(Let Me Fight)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and waiting for his opponent.

**(Get me out)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with red lights. He walked slowly before sliding into the ring and glaring at Chicken Crab. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers glared at each other, Crab still being mad at Johnny for the way he attacked him during the last four weeks. It only took a mockery from the masked wrestler before he snapped and went for a clothesline. Johnny ducked and slapped him across the face.

Crab rushed at Johnny who backed up in the ropes so that the ref would make him stop. After this, the masked wrestler went outside the ring with Crab running after him until he came back in the ring. As Crab followed, Johnny dropkicked him in the face and went for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Johnny delivered kicks to Crab's side until this last one blocked him and, with a glare, pushed him back to make him roll. After this, he hit a knee strike to Johnny's stomach before catching his waist and applying three Gutwrench Suplexes in a row. He followed with a standing senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KIKCKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Crab charged at him and received a double foot counter to the face that allowed him to jump out on the apron. There, he hit a step-up kick to Crab's head before going for a Springboard move. However, Crab countered him with a Powerbomb which he transitioned in a Boston Crab submission hold.

Johnny groaned in pain and crawled toward the ropes. However, before he could reach them, Crab got on the masked wrestler's back for a sleeper hold. Despite this, he still managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

After this, Johnny held onto the ropes and hit an elbow to Crab's face before using the ropes for a Springboard Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny got Crab back up and started giving blows to his face until he fought back with blows of his own. He then caught the masked wrestler's waist for a German Suplex, but he hit elbows in his face to interrupt him, and then followed with a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny laughed and waited for Crab to get back up before hitting a Enzuigiri to the side of his head followed by a Side Suplex. He then waited for him to get back up before going for a running dropkick which Crab interrupted with a clothesline that made Johnny flip.

After both men took a moment to recover, Crab started hitting slaps and palm strikes everywhere on Johnny's body. This last one attempted to break the combo with a Spin Kick that Crab ducked and caught him with a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Crab charged into him with many attacks before ending with an Exploder Suplex. He then lifted the masked wrestler on his back for a Rolling Slam before jumping on the second turnbuckle and going for a Diving Moonsault. However, Johnny rose his knees, hurting Crab's torso.

Kicking up, Johnny caught Crab with two Slingblades before running in the corner to jump on him with a Whisper In The Wind. He then ran out on the apron and jumped on Crab with a Springboard Swanton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny delivered kicks to Crab's face until this last one went for a clothesline which Johnny ducked and hit a Pele Kick on top of Crab's head. Despite being stunned for a moment, the UFC fighter then grabbed Johnny from behind with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex.

Not going for the pin, Crab ran and hit a big clothesline that made Johnny flip before grabbing his foot for an Ankle Lock. The masked wrestler suffered for a moment before flipping forward to break the hold and then hit a Roundhouse Kick to Crab's head which stunned him.

He then ran in a corner from where he jumped toward Crab who hit a jump knee strike to his jaw, stunning him long enough to follow with a Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab grabbed Johnny's jaw, screaming at him in anger and slapping him. He gave him many different blows and kicks before running in the ropes and went for a running knee strike which Johnny dodged and caught Crab with a Standing C4.

This left Crab stunned long enough for Johnny to catch him with a Brainbuster and then climb a top turnbuckle for his Guillotine (Diving Leg Drop) before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The masked wrestler was visibly exhausted, but nonetheless smirked behind his mask as he stared down at the defeated Chick Crab. He walked away as his opponent recovered and looked down in defeat.

"Geez! What a violent encounter between these two: they didn't hold anything back!" Joey said with a wince.

"Despite his rage and desire for victory, Chicken Crab lost against Johnny Steele. I wonder what it means for the future of both men," Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Pixar Fan and Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

Pixar Fan came out dressed as Linguini from Ratatouille while Kamirashi wore an orange Goku vest and baggy pants. The duo were cheered as they made their way into the ring and took a pose together before their opponents came out.

**(Trinity)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

Bobby was wearing a Kirby-themed outfit while Jimmy wore what looked like a PS5-themed outfit. When a fan at ringside asked him: "What's that?", he responded: "That's how the PS5 will look like, according to Sony!" and shrugged before getting inside with his partner. The two took a cool pose together and exchanged high-fives with the Cosplayers before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Bobby and Pixar Fan started the match while their respective partner wne tin their corner. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle and say: "Dude, we're wrestling here; not cooking!" As evreyone laughed, Pixar Fan replied: "I hope not; because the pink blubber that you are would eat everything in seconds!"

After this funny exchange, both men locked into a clinch which saw Bobby pushing Pixar Fan down on the ground. The Arcader chuckled a bit before giving his hand to help the Cosplayer back up. They then locked in another clinch which saw Bobby catching Pixar Fan in a headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and then knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

As Bobby ran in the ropes, Pixar Fan slipped on the mat, leapfrogged him, and then knocked him down with a drop toe hold before catching him in a headlock of his own. The Arcader struggled for a bit before getting back up and then tossed Pixar Fan in the ropes to be caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors that knocked him out of the ring.

Pixar Fan then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive before tossing him back inside the ring and hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Pixar Fan lifted Bobby on his shoulders for a move, but the Arcader broke free, pushed him in the ropes, and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirld Backbreaker. Afterwards, he twisted his arm and went to tag Jimmy with whom he lifted the Cosplayer to drop him head-first on a turnbuckle before hitting a double Russian Leg Sweep and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy delivered a few blows to Pixar Fan's head before going for a body slam which he escaped and rolled in his corner to tag Kamirashi. This last got in the ring and immediately grabbed Jimmy into a headlock. Soon, the two wrestles started trading holds and performing flips until they stopped, allowing the crowd to cheer for them.

Afterwards, Jimmy pushed Kamirashi into a corner and started giving him chops to the chest. Eventually, the Cosplayer blocked him and catched his head before jumping above the top rope and out of the ring, stunning his head on the top rope. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to catch Jimmy with a Diving Hurricanrana followed by a Double Knee Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kamirashi Spin Kicked Jimmy in the guts before jumping in the ropes for a Springboard move which Jimmy countered by catching him with a Urinagi. The Arcader then went in a corner to go for a Spyro Charge (Spear) which Kamirahsi countered with a Superkick to his head followed by a Slice Bread and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kamirashi went to tag Pixar Fan with whom he applied a Reverse STO/Jumping Enzuigiri combination on Jimmy before he went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pixar Fan chopped Jimmy's chest a few times before lifting for a Northern Lights Suplex. He then placed him in a tree of woe position in a corner before hitting a running dropkick to his head. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pixar Fan waited for Jimmy to get back up before going for a Enzuigiri which Jimmy ducked and tried to reach his corner. Pixar Fan grabbed his hand to bring him back and kicked his guts for a suplex which Jimmy countered into a Stunner. Afterwards, he reached his corner to tag Bobby while Pixar Fan tagged Kamirashi.

Both men ran inside and Bobby clotheslined Kamirashi down twice before Irish Whipping him in the ropes to hit a Calf Kick. The Arcader then went to grab Pixar Fan and flipped him into the ring. As he held his back in pain, Bobby kicked him in the guts for a Stunner followed by a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

Bobby screamed: "Death Stranding is not a bad game!" before turning around and receiving chops from Kamirashi. He then ran in the ropes and jumped for a Running Crossbody, but Bobby caught him in his arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam transitioned into a End Of Days. He then brought the Cosplayer near a corner where he climbed and jumped on his back with a Mario Jump (Diving Double Foot Stomp) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Pixar Fan jumped in the break the pin in time. Bobby tossed the Cosplayer out of the ring and jumped out on him with a Plancha before coming back in the ring. He started jabbing at Kamirashi like a boxer before going for his Punch-Out! (Sucker Punch). However, Kamirashi interrupted him with a Superkick to the jaw followed by a Reverse Frankensteiner.

The Cosplayer went to tag Pixar Fan who got back on the apron and the two partners hit their Thunder Express on Bobby and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Jimmy jumped in time to break the pin. As he returned in his corner, Pixar Fan stomped on Bobby a few times before applying a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. Bobby suffered for a while before lifting the Cosplayer for a Powerbomb on the mat. He then rolled in his corner and tagged Jimmy.

The Arcader rushed inside, ducked a clothesline from Pixar Fan, and dropkicked Kamirashi off the apron. He then kicked Pixar Fan to apply a Falcon Arrow Suplex before running into Kamirashi with a Suicide Dive from between the bottom ropes. He then came back in and caught Pixar Fan with a Springboard Meteora before charging into Kamirashi with another Suicide Dive from between the higher ropes. He finished by catching Pixar Fan with a Rope-aided Tornado DDT and jumped out in Kamirashi with a Top Con Hilo.

Jimmy then tagged Bobby and grabbed Pixar Fan so that they could hit their Fatality! (Gory Bomb/Diving Cutter combination) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE ARCADERS!"

The two wrestlers took their title belts and lifted their hands in victory. However, they still helped the Cosplayers back up and exchnaged handshakes with them.

"What a great match! And what a great act of sportsmanship! I adore these two tag teams!" Joey beamed with joy.

Meanwhile, Bobby rubbed his chin. "Mmh... I wonder if the PS5 will truly look like this. It doesn't look that different from my PS4..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(The Alpha)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from North Carolina, JAY ALPHA!"

Jay came out to a positive reception as he high-fived some fans on his way into the ring. "Jay Alpha has been the very first UCW Canadian Champion after winning a tournament and before losing it to Zack Peterson! Can it become a two-time champions tonight?" Joey asked as Jay got in the ring and tossed his black jacket with flame designs in a corner.

**(Ugly Dance)**

"And his opponent, from the Lands of Samoa, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, "The Dancing Juggernaut" TRIPLE B!"

The big champion received a mix ovatio upon coming out, but did not care. He just walked into the ring, did a small dance, and then glared at his opponent. He gave his title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers walked around in circles for a while before Jay attempted to get the upper hand from the beginning by grabbing Triple B's waist from behind. However, the Dancing Juggernaut easily pushed him back with his big rear, making him fall on his back.

Jay groaned angrily and then locked in a clinch with Triple B where the latter easily pushed him into a corner and pressed his head back. After this, the Dancing Juggernaut chopped his chest so hard that it echoed throughout the whole arena before grabbing and tossing him to the other side of the ring.

He then locked him in a headlock which lasted until Jay got back up and elbowed him in the guts. Triple B headbutted Jay and then ran into the ropes to be caught with an hip toss from Jay who followed with a cartwheel and a dropkick to his face.

He then dragged Triple B into a corner and hit a few chops before rolling back for Triple B to hit him with a violent shoulder tackle that sent him flying over the top rope ad outside the ring. The Dancing Juggernaut jumped out on him with a Top Con Hilo before going for a Powerbomb on the apron.

However, Jay broke free and used the apron to hit a Tornado DDT on Triple B. He then got back inside and charged into him with two Suicide Dives before bringing him back inside and climbing a top turnbuckle to hit a Swan Dive Headbutt followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay delivered stomps and blows to Triple B as he was on his knees before running in the ropes and getting caught with a back body drop. However, Jay landed on his feet and hit a Spinning Enzuigiri to the side of Triple B's head, stunning him. He then jumped on the ropes for a Springboard Leg Lariat to his face and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Triple B retreated outside the ring, Jay went for a Suicide Dive, but Triple B caught him on his shoulders and Powerbombed him down on the apron. He then brought him back in the ring and hit him with a Running European Uppercut that knocked him into a corner where he followed with one more European Uppercut. He then applied a total of three Exploder Suplexes followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B grabbed Jay and gave him a few blows to the chest before lifting him for a body slam. He then got him back up and applied a suplex followed by a Running Big Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B stomped a few times on Jay before climbing a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash. However, Jay rolled out of the way, letting him crash hard, and then caught him with a Lethal Combination (STO Backbreaker/Reverse STO) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay started delivering blows and kicks, including Spin and Roundhouse ones to Triple B's head before running in the ropes for his Alpha Plantation (Handspring Cutter) which Triple B countered into a Fallaway Slam followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Triple B lifted Jay on his shoulders for a Samoan Driver which he escaped and both men then started dodging and escaping each other's moves and attacks until Jay managed to hit his Alpha Plantation out of nowhere and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jay was shocked that Triple B kicked out of his finisher and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Elbow Drop. However, Triple B stunned him with a Superkick to the head and climbed up to lift Jay and land a massive Diving Moonsault Crossbody followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Triple B delivered blows to Jay's head before following with a Superkick and then a running clothesline that made him flip. He concluded with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Triple B was getting tired and lifted Jay for his Samoan Driver. However, Jay flipped, lande don his feet, and then hit the Dancing Juggernaut with yet another Alpha Plantation. As Triple B was stunned, Jay immediately followed with his Alpha Driver (Omega Driver) despite his weight and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The crowd cheered as Jay grabbe dhis title belt and cried in joy.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Joey asked. "Jay Alpha literaly lifted Triple B with an Alpha Driver!"

"And this means Jay wins the Canadian Championship for the second time in his career after being the first man to ever hold it!" Bobby added.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Loaded)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Jersey, New York, he is one half of the Rider Boyz, "The Maniac" SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd cheered as Shadow came out and did the Jeff Hardy entrance. They all chanted: "DAREDEVIL! DAREDEVIL!" as he made hsi way into the ring.

**(Thunder)**

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The crowd booed loudly as the American veteran came out. But he did not care and simply made his way inside the ring. "This is the final match of the best of 5 series for these two men and they are currently 2-2 each! This match will decide the winner!" Joey informed as Thunder arrived inside the ring and the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch and struggled for a bit until Thunder pushed Shadow into a corner and the ref forced the break. After this, they locked into another clinch which saw Thunder dominating Shadow with his amateur wrestling experience..

Eventually, Shadow managed to gain the upper hand by catching Thunder in a headlock. The veteran pushed him with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Shadow then caught him in another headlock and saw himself getting pushed into a corner where Thunder smashed and kicked him.

He then backed up and charged to receive a boot counter to the face from Shadow who followed with a face-drop suplex and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow took Thunder down by the legs, hitting a double leg drop to Thunder's abdomen followed by a dropkick to the face and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shadow brought Thunder in a corner where he smashed him before suplexing him down. He then climbed a turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody which Thunder countered into a Powerbomb. The veteran knocked Shadow down with a clothesline before trapping him with a headlock, trying to get him to submit.

The Risk Taker managed to get back up and elbowed Thunder in the guts to force the break. This last one then went for a clothesline which Shadow ducked before taking him down with three running forearm smashes.

He then went for a kick which Thunder blocked and he instead performed a side flip kick to knock him into a corner where he performed a rope-aided dropkick. After this, he started hitting blows to his head before Irish Whipping him in a corner, but got reverse.

As Thunder charged, Shadow hit a double foot counter to his face and went for an attack which Thunder countered with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then trapped Shadow in another headlock to try and make him submit, but the Maniac broke free with a Stunner followed by a Twist Of Fate.

Shadow then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Swanton Bomb, but Thunder jumped up and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex all the way down to the mat. He then attempted to catch him with a Thunder Slam which Shadow reversed with an arm drag.

After this, the Maniac caught Thunder with another Twist Of Fate before running to the top turnbuckle and going for a Swanton Bomb. However, Thunder rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the mat, and then caught him with a successful Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder grabbed Shadow's foot to apply his Ankle Lock. This did hurt him, but he quickly pushed his opponent away with his other foot before any major damage could be done. Thunder then grabbed the Risk Taker from behind and applied a series of three German Suplexes.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault which Shadow dodged, letting him crash on the mat. Shadow waited for him to get back up before running into a corner and catch him with a Whisper In the Wind.

As Thunder retreated outside the ring, Shadow surprised him with a baseball slide before catching him with a Twist Of Fate on the outside floor. The Risk Taker then looked at the top turnbuckle and a smirk formed on his face. He went to climb the turnbuckle up and jumped all the way down on Thunder with a Swanton Bomb on the outside floor. He then brought him back inside for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shadow and the audience were shocked that Thunder kicked out after taking so many blows. The two wrestlers started trading weak blows while being on their knees. They slowly got more and more violent until they got back on their feet. Shadow attempted another Twist Of Fate, but Thunder pushed him in the ropes and caught him with a German Suplex.

After this, Thunder climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shadow with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder grabbed Shadow and wanted to go for a Powerbomb which he countered with a back body drop. The Risk Taker then caught his opponent with a Fatality (Falling Neckbreaker) followed by a leg drop. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and started a series of three Swanton Bombs on Thunder. While the first two worked, Thunder lifted his knees at the third one so that Shadow landed on them.

After this, Thunder caught Shadow with another Thunder Slam followed by another Ankle Lock submission hold. The Risk Taker suffered for a while before flipping forward and sending his opponent outside the ring. He then jumped out onto him with a Plancha.

However, as they got back in the ring before the count-out, Thunder immediately grabbed Shadow's bad foot for another Ankle Lock. He screamed in pain and everyone thought he would tap out, but he managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Te break was cut short, however, as Thunder knocked Shadow down with a big clothesline and grabbed his bad foot into his submission hold again. This time, he wrapped his legs around Shadow's to prevent him from leaving. However, he still reached for the ropes, forcing the break again.

Getting impatient, Thunder started stomping violently on Shadow's bad foot, making him scream in pain. He then attempted to go for another Ankle Lock, but Shadow pushed him out of the ring with his other foot.

Getting outside, Shadow grabbed Thunder and slammed his head violently against the security barricade to bust him open before bringing him back in the ring and climbed a turnbuckle for another Swanton Bomb. However, Thunder caught him with a Thunder Slam from there all the way down to the mat. After many seconds, he went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

After getting back up, both men went for a simultaneous clothesline that knocked them down at the same time. Getting up before being counted down, Shadow got into a corner where Thunder charged, but moved out of the way, letting Thunder charge shoulder first into the corner.

After this, Shadow lifted Thunder for a Sealed Fate (GTS followed by a Running Falling Neckbreaker) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The two wrestlers traded blows before hitting a right to each other's face and falling down. At the same time, the bell rung. "We have reached the time limit! This match is therefore declared a draw!"

"What?!" Joey exclaimed as everyone booed in protestation. "No, no! It cannot end like this! There has to be a definitive winner!"

"I don't think we're gonna have one tonight," Bobby commented as Thunder and Shadow were getting carried away by the medical team. "That's bullcrap: I have bet so much money on Thunder..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(HEAT)**

"The following Contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Detroit, Michigan, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, "The Rabbid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

The crowd cheered as Dylan walked through the wall of pyro, carrying his trash can filled with weapons as well as his title belt. He got inside and waited for his enemies to come out.

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

The whole of CP9 walked and Cipher grabbed a microphone. "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan...," he started. "I can see in your eyes that your thirst for blood never calmed down. Tonight, a member of the CP9 will quench your thirst. However, it's not gonna be me, Jay Samoa, Psychoz, or Hardback... No, it's gonna be a member who left to train at House Of Hardcore and remained in the shadows for too long... I give you "The Southern Psycho" Blake Furry!"

**(Black Infection)**

Blake Furry came out with a new look. He had a bigger beard with puffier hair and gained some muscles. His dress consisted of red baggy pants and brown boots.

"And his opponent, from Sydney, Australia, he represents the CP9, "The Southern Psycho" BLAKE FURRY!"

As Blake got inside the ring, he got before Dylan, showing the size difference between them, and laughed at his face before giving him a right. The ref called for the bell, starting the Hardcore Match.

Blake dominated Dylan by giving him blows all around the ring, ending by tossing him out of the ring and charging into him with a Suicide Dive. He then grabbed a steel chair and slammed it on Dylan's back multiple times before Irish Whipping him into the security abrricade and ring apron alternatively.

Upon getting back in the ring, Blake continued beating Dylan down with his steel chair before going out to grab a trash can top and continue his beatdown with it instead. He pressed his weapon against Dylan's throat to make him choke until the ref made him stop.

He then went out to grab a kendo stick, smirked, and went to slam it all over Dylan's body, making him scream in pain. Eventually, he dropped his weapon and applied a Fallaway Slam followed by a Leg-trap One Shoulder Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Blake chuckled and attempted to toss Dylan out on the apron, but got reversed and ended there instead. Dylan then immediately grabbed the kendo stick and slammed it over and over again on Blake, the hits echoing across the entire arena.

He then dropkicked him off the apron and got there to jump on him with a Cactus Elbow before bringing him back in the ring, positioning four steel chairs next to each other, and then lifting Blake for a Electric Chair Facebuster on them followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Blake got back up, Dylan hit him with a Discuss Big Boot to the face which knocked him out of the ring and then went for a Suicide Dive. However, Blake caught him by the throat and Chokeslammed him down on the apron.

He then got back in the ring and jumped out on Dylan with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring, opening six steel chairs next to each other, and lifted Dylan for an Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb through them followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Blake got angry and started hitting Big Boots to Dylan's head before going for a clothesline which Dylan countered with a Spinning Side Slam. He lifted the Southern Psycho for a Chokebreaker (Chokeslam into a Backbreaker) which Blake escaped from and caught Dylan with a Double-handed Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He then lifted him for a Chokeslam which Dylan countered with a Double Underhook DDT. After this, Dylan delivered violent blows to Blake's head before running in the ropes and receiving a Big Boot to the face. He then lifted him for a Southern Tornado (Fireman's Carry Spinning Facebuster) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Blake got outside to open two tables and then brought Dylan on the apron to go for a Chokeslam on them. However, Dylan broke free and lifted Blake for a Violent Driver (Over the shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver) through the tables. He then brought him back inside for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, DYLAN TORRES!"

Dylan weakly stood up with his title belt as the crowd cheered for him.

"And that's another victory for the Rabbid Street Dog of the Monarchy!" Joey said. "You've gotta wonder if anyone will ever take the hardcore belt away from him!"

"Believe me, these violent battles will end up weakening him one day or another," Bobby deadpanned.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Purple Light)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's Television Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Fargo, North Dakota, she represents the Guardians, "The Hardcore Princess" VIOLET KNIGHT!"

The princess came out to a positive reception with her black vest and barbwired baseball bat. She left both of those at ringside before getting into the ring and waiting for her opponent to come out.

**(Hothead)**

"And her opponent, from Knoxville, Tennessee, she is the UCW Women's TV Champion, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Logan orton came out to very negative reception as she walked into the ring like a predator. She then gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Violet surprised Logan with a running dropkick that knocked her into a corner. There, she stomped down on Logan before following with a Logan laid down, Violet got on top of her and delivered violent blows until the champion started fighting back as well.

The ref was forced to break them apart before allowing them to continue. The two girls delivered violent blows at each other until Logan ran in the ropes and received a Superkick that knocked her out of the ring and Violet charged into her with a Suicide Dive.

The two girls fought at ringside with Violet delivering chops and Logan delivering European Uppercuts. This continued until Logna poked Violet's eyes and lifted her for a Side Suplex on the security barricade. She then got back inside to jump on Violet with a Plancha.

She then brought her back in the ring for an Inverted Headlock Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Logan climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody which Violet ducked, letting her crash down. After this, the Hardcore Princess took the Legend Killer down with a clothesline, a Superkick, and a Running Neckbreaker.

Then, as Logan retreated in a corner, Violet charged and got pushed out on the apron where she hit a Roundhouse Kick to Logan's head before slipping between the Ropes and caught her with a Jump Tornado DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan started stomping on every limb of Violet's body before getting her back up and hitting a European Uppercut to her chin. She then Irish Whipped her in the ropes and got caught by a Running Hurricarana from Violet who followed with a single leg dropkick to her face.

Vilet then attempted a Eat Defeat which Logan escaped and dropkicked her in the face. As Violet retreated in a corner, Logan hit her with a Stinger Splash followed by an arm-length clotheslin and many more stomps to her body.

She then put her in a corner and went for another Stinger Splash which Violet avoided and managed to hit her Eat Defeat followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Violet knocked Logan down with two clotheslines before kicking ehr guts and catching her with a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb that came with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Violet locked Logan into her Inverted Sharpshooter with Double Chickenwing submission hold. Logan reached for the ropes after a few seconds to force the break and kicked Violet in the guts to go for her History Book which Violet countered with a back body drop.

She then grabbed Logan for her Cradle DDT, but the Legend Killer countered with a RKO followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan once again went for her History Book which Violet escaped and pushed her in the ropes for a back roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan reversed the back roll and, as the ref didn't look, grabbed the ropes.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Women's Television Champion, LOGAN ORTON!"

The crowd booed as Violet was shocked, but could only leave as Logan smirked and lifted her title belt in victory. However, a few minutes after her victory, the lights turned dark and everyone was confused. When they came back, Harlow Beckett was standing in the ring, shocking Logan and the whole arena. She glared at the champion who immediately left the ring.

"Oh my gosh! It's Harlow Beckett! Harlow Beckett is back!" Joey exclaimed.

"The Reaper has returned! And it looks like she has her eyes set on Logan Orton and her UCW Women's TV Championship!" Bobby also exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW US Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers and jumped in the ring to show some Capoeira moves before waiting for his opponent.

**(All My People)**

"And his opponent, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW US Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The champ came out to a wave of cheers as took a bite out of an apple and made his way into the ring. He showed his belt before giving it to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men exchanged a bump-fist before walking around and locking ina clinch. They started trading holds and performed flips which ended with Pedro catching Ramon with a backslide.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon attempted to catch Pedro who performed a cartwheel and caught Ramon with a sunset flip.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon went for a clothesline which PEdro avoided by performing a spin kick to his legs that made him fall and then ran in the ropes to catch him with a Running Hurricarana and ended with a dropkick that knocked him out on the apron.

Pedro then charged at Ramon who hit him in the face to stop him and then caught him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. He then applied a Leghook Side Suplex with the pin to Pedro.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon applied a snapmare to Pedro followed by a kick to his back and then twisted his arm behind his head. Pedro took a moment before getting back up and hitting elbows to Ramon's stomach in order to force the break.

He then spin kicked Ramon's stomach as this last one went for a clothesline that Pedro ducked and then hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head. As Ramon was stunned, PEdro went for a suplex which Ramon countered with a Side Suplex that made Pedro land on his stomach.

As Pedro retreated in a corner, Ramon hit him with an elbow smash that made him sit and followed with a Cannonball and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon went for a corner clothesline which Pedro avoided by rolling out of the way and hit a corner knee strike to Ramon's face. He then body slammed him down before hitting a Standing 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro attempted a Breakdance Leg Drop which Ramon avoided and then started giving blows to Pedro's head. He then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a Calf Kick from Pedro who then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a diving move, only for Ramon to jump up there and surprise him with a Superplex.

The champion then ran in the ropes for a Springboard Corckscrew Swanton followed by a Springboard Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon attempted to Irish Whip Pedro in a corner, but got reversed. As Pedro charged at him, Ramon caught him in hsi arms and applied an Deadweight Lift Exploder Suplex before clotheslining him out of the ring.

As Ramon went for a Suicide Dive, Pedro ducked, letting him land on his feet, and then jumped on the apron to surprise Ramon with a Diving Moonsault. He then brought Ramon back in to apply a Leghook Spinning Fisherman Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro immediately went for a Standing Corckscrew Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro went for a Spin Kick which Ramon ducked and tossed him out of the ring to run into him with a Suicide Dive. He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Crossbody which Pedro avoided, letting him crash down.

He climbed the turnbuckle at his turn, going for a Phoenix Splash which Ramon also dodged and then lifted him on his shoulders for an Helicopter Spin that lasted 20 seconds before following with a Gutbuster. However, Ramon was too dizzy to go for the pin.

After both men got back up, they started trading blows - slow at first, then faster - until Pedro went for a Spin Kick that Ramon ducked and Sucker Punched him in the face. This stunned him long enough for Ramon to follow with a X Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW US Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

Ramon panted as he grabbed his title belt and then shook hands with Pedro along with exchanging a hug with him.

"Wow! That was some action!" Joey exclaimed. "I think that was possibly the best match of the night!"

"Nah; Shadow Rider and American Thunder was better," Bobby said. "But I agree; that was great! Ramon and Pedro never fail to deliver great matches!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Break)**

"The following contest is a tag team match sceduled for one fall! Introducing first the challengers, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, the team of CHUCK WOODS & "The Submission Demon" DAMIAN KING!"

The two Pro Wrestling Saviors came out to a positive reception alongside their leader, Chris Blake. Chuck did MMA shots while Damian walked with a demon mask to the ring. Once there, Chris wished good luck to his men before walking away.

**(Light 'em Up)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two champions came out to a standing ovation as they walked into the ring and did the ZERO FEAR sign. They gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Fr0st and Chuck started for their team while their respective partner went into their corner. Fr0st did the ZERO FEAR sign into Chuck's face which annoyed him and he grabbed Fr0st's hand to apply an arm twist.

However, Rowe suddenly jumped in the ring to Superkick Chuck in the face and make him let go. Seeing this, Damian jumped in the ring and went to hit Fr0st with a dropkick before receiving a kick in the stomach from Rowe who tried to follow with a Spear. However, Damian leapfrogged it and caught him with a Saito Suplex.

Fr0st Superkicked Damian in the face while Chuck hit a jump knee strike to Rowe's jaw. The two wrestlers then glared at each other and hit each other's head with a Roundhouse Kick simultaneously, knocking each other down. The audience cheered at this sequence.

Fr0stwent to tag Rowe who ducked a clothesline from Chuck and jumped on a corner and above Chuck before knocking him down with a dropkick. As Chuck retreated out of the ring, Rowe settled for a Suicide Dive, but got surprised by Damian with a push-up that slammed him hard on the mat.

He then went to tap Chuck to get the tag and caught the masked wrestler with a German Suplex followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Fr0st came to break the pin with a Penalty Kick to Damian's head. The Submission Demon gave a few chops to Fr0st's chest before Irish Whipping him in a corner where the ninja caught him with a Bouncing Backstabber.

Fr0st then attempted to attack Chuck who caught him by the waist ad applied three Gutwrench Suplexes before pulling him in a corner and hitting three running corner knee strikes to the jaw. He ended his combo with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex that knocked him out of the ring.

As Fr0st retreated out of the ring, Chuck attempted to charge at Rowe who pushed him out on the apron. Fr0st Superkicked the back of his leg to make him knee down and Rowe hit a Superkick to his head between the ropes to knock him down.

Fr0st then pulled Chuck back in the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then tagged Rowe who climbed a turnbuckle as they went for their Package Piledriver/Diving Double Stomp Combination. However, Chuck pushed Fr0st into Rowe, causing him to fall on his balls.

Chuck then received help from Damian with whom he hit many attacks to Rowe as he rested in his corner, ending with Chuk tossing Rowe at his partner who lifted him for a TKO followed by a Running Senton from Chuck and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Fr0st came back in the ring and started giving slaps to both Saviors' chests alternatively before stopping and doing the ZERO FEAR sign. However, Chuck hit a jump knee strike to his jaw and Damian then caught his waist for a German Suplex/Roundhouse Kick combination from both men.

As Fr0st and Rowe rested in opposite corners, Damian and Chuck attacked them both until they switched places and gave chops before Rowe made Damian sit down and Fr0st sent Chuck toward him so that he could hit a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex right into Damian.

Afterwards, Fr0st grabbed Damian and applied a Romero Special so that Rowe could Superkick his head. Fr0st did not release the hold and Rowe than grabbed Chuck for a Giant Swing which he ended and caught Chuck in his Death's Grip (Mandile Claw).

However, both Saviors eventually broke free and caught their opponent with one German Suplex each. As all four men rested down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" Chuck and Damian retreated outside to rest, but then got surprised by Rowe who jumped out on them with a Top Con Hilo with help from Fr0st who pushed him up.

Fr0st then brought Chuck back in the ring and went for his Package Piledriver which Chuck countered with a knee strike to Fr0st's jaw. This stunned him long enough for Chuck to follow with a Leghook Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Damian attempted to lock Rowe into his Dragon Sleeper Hold, but this last one flipped with help from the apron and Superkicked Damian's face. He then got back in the ring to surprise Chuck with a Chokeslam before running out into Damian with a Suicide Dive.

He then ran back on a top turnbuckle to finally apply his Package Piledriver/Diving Double Foot Stomp Combination on Chuck followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two masked wrestlers stood victoriously in the middle of the ring with their title belts while Chuck Woods and Damian King walked away with Chris Blake coming to give them a very disappointed look.

"And after this amazing tag team match, Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow are still our UCW Ultra Team Champions!" Joey exclaimed. "Can any team defeat them?"

"So far, they defeated the Arcaders, the 5150 Legacy, Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha, and now, the Pro Wrestling Saviors!" Bobby counted. "If somebody can dethrone them, I don't know who it is!"

"That was UCW Edge Of The Blade, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us and we hope to see you again for Eternal Glory 5!"


End file.
